Las Chicas Grandes No Lloran
by Rumiko-Kuchiki
Summary: Songfic RanxShin. Ran decide hacer algo más con su vida. Mal Summary, mejor leanlo xD.


Disclaimer: si Detective Conan fuera mio, ya hubiera publicado el final, y habría hecho una pelicula especial después del final, asi que, como queda claro, DC no es mio ni aunque mate a Gosho xD

Los cuentos de hadas no siempre tienen un final feliz…

Eso pensaba yo, al momento de partir. Al sentir la calidez del viento pasar de mis mejillas, y colarse entre los ropajes de mi maleta. Mi sombrero resguardaba mi cabellera, atada en una coleta baja. Era ya tiempo. No podía quedarme más minutos en aquel lugar.

Claridad, Paz, Serenidad… lo único que necesitaba. Mis sentidos ya se habían aturdido de tantas lágrimas escurridas entre mis manos. Era un problema mío. Solo mío. Él podía ser el detonante. Pero era yo la que me estaba sometiendo a todo esto.

Y él… ¿lo sufría? Yo aun no entiendo nada. Para eso, la aclaración de mi mente era necesaria. Y darle una respuesta en esta situación, era como tirarse al vacío sin un paracaídas.

Yo comprendía que lo amaba. Esa noche me había demostrado que yo sí le importaba. Pero, al otro día, era lo mismo de siempre. Nada para él había ocurrido.

Pero igual… yo lo amaba… y lo odiaba… y lo amaba de nuevo.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probable on your flight back to your home town_

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, en mis sentimientos, que la alarma de partida no era escuchada por mis oídos. Cuando el último resonar me despertó, no dudé en subir al tren.

Estaba por viajar lejos. Al campo, donde el aire era puro, donde el respirar era más fácil, donde la paz que yo necesitaba la podía encontrar en tan solo un rayito de sol, en el resplandor de la luna, en el cantar de los pájaros. Era lo que me pedía mi cuerpo y mi mente. Y también el corazón. Un lugar para pensar, reflexionar y aclararme.

_I need some shelter of my own protection, baby_

_To be with myself and center_

_Clarity, peace, serenity_

El viento me alborotaba los cabellos, aun estando atados con una cinta. Me sostenía el sombrero, para que no se volara. Estaba ya sentada en el vagón del tren, esperando una señal que me indicara que debía volver. Pero todo en mi interior me gritaba que debía de marchar. Y así lo hice. Me dejé llevar. Y no eras vos. Era yo.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightening out to do_

Y juraría que ni siquiera rechistaste cuando dije que me iba. Solo miraste el suelo, no te fue ni te vino lo que dije sobre mi viaje. Estabas ocupado con tus cosas, era mucho pedirte una despedida¿verdad?

Si, yo estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Vos seguías mirando el suelo. Y con el mismo gesto, yo me fui de aquel lugar, y vos seguías en silencio. Ni siquiera un "hasta luego". Solo silencio.

¿Acaso nos es difícil utilizar un sustantivo o un verbo para decirnos las cosas? No me bastan las miradas, aunque impliquen más que palabras.

Y bueno, que puedo hacerle. No puedo estancarme. Mi vida sigue adelante. A pesar de tu regreso, todo continúa como antes.

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanked_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

Es difícil. Todavía me lo repito. Me es dificultoso mantener mis sentimientos resguardados en un manto profundo de falsedad. Aguantar y soportar no llorar, intentando demostrarme a mi misma que soy fuerte, aunque fuese todo lo contrario. Pero era mi decisión. Yo estaba madurando. Estaba buscando lo mejor para ambos.

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

Y no debo pedir ayuda. Solo yo puedo saber lo que siento, aprender a diferenciar la mente del corazón. Y quiero aprenderlo sola. No quiero ayuda de nadie. Puede sonar un poco egoísta, pero creo que yo soy capaz de valerme por mi misma, y que puedo lograr entender lo que realmente dicta mi corazón.

Ya llegué. Por fin el lugar donde seguro me voy a encontrar. Donde mis confusiones y mis pensamientos se podrían aclarar. Ya tenía yo una casa donde poderme instalar, y no era necesario tener que ir directo hacia allí. Mis piernas me guiaron hacia un árbol frondoso, cerca del mar. Un inmenso algarrobo, que te acogía con sus ramas, y sus hojas te bailaban y zarandeaban al compás de un cantar.

Era momento de pensar. Reflexionar. Meditar. Mi vida más que tu amor. El siguiente movimiento a hacer. El próximo camino que tomar.

_The path that I'm walking I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps 'til I full grown, full grown_

Eran ya 19 años de mi vida, justo hoy había decidido viajar. Nunca nadie se recordaba mi cumpleaños, y menos él¡qué se recordaría estando en sus estúpidos casos!

- Ran, estamos hablando de ti, no de él -

Bueno, bueno. Hoy cumplía sus años, sus padres estaban constantemente de viaje. Sus amigas estaban ocupadas estudiando su carrera elegida. Ella había sido la única que se había permanecido de brazos cruzados ante la situación que le tocaba vivir. Pensaba que esperando lograría obtener su objetivo. Más grande fue la desilusión al toparse con la regresión al pasado. Más que evolucionar su relación con él, había vuelto a lo que era antes de haber desaparecido.

- ¡Ran¡Estás hablando de ti, no de él! -

Más su vida estaba ligada con la de él. Era imposible pensar en ella, sin pensarse con Shinichi. Se soñaba casada, con dos hijos, una hermosa casa, una vida normal. Con él a su lado, compartiendo momentos preciados, que guardarían en una cajita dentro de su corazón. Pero no… él ahora la había usado. La llevó a la cama, y luego se olvidó.

- Si… yo me hubiera quedado en Tokio… ¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros? -

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

Nuestros recuerdos de niñez eran lo que me quedaban. Éramos inocentes, nos hacíamos promesas, jugábamos a ser felices. Pero solo eran dulces recuerdos.

De vos, no me quedaba nada más que la nostalgia de tu sinceridad, el amargo sabor de tus besos, que en un ataque de desenfreno me supiste regalar.

Te amaba, Shinichi. Realmente lo hacía. Y lo peor, es que te sigo amando, a pesar de tus locuras, de tus silencios, de tus mentiras. A pesar de todo. Y yo para vos, soy solo una amiga.

_Like the little school mate in school yards_

_We'll play jacks and uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine_

Ya el atardecer se estaba yendo. Unas estrellitas parpadeantes jugueteaban en el cielo azul oscuro, sobre el algarrobo.

Podría ser una excelente abogada, como mi madre. Podría ser cocinera, se me da bien. Podría ser una karateka profesional, es mi deporte favorito. Muchas puertas estaban abiertas deparando mi futuro. Pero aun no estaba decidida, estaba inquieta, indecisa. No podía pensar en una vida con su ausencia.

Lo quería, aunque fuera como un amigo, quería estar con él. Aunque no fuera lo que yo quería, aunque no me amara como yo a él. Aunque en un futuro él le perteneciera a otra mujer…. Ante cualquier cosa, yo quería seguir estando con él, aun si tenía que sufrir al no pertenecer a su corazón.

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to_

'_cause I wanna hold yours too _

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secrets worlds_

Ya era hora de tomar una decisión. No era tiempo de pensar en el amor. Mi vida estaba estacionada en un casillero de prisión. Estaba preparada para afrontar lo incierto y desconsiderado que me enviara el destino.

Tenía en mente mi futuro. Predecible, incorregible. Estaba realmente decidida. No podía dudar más de mi elección.

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late, dark outside_

_I need to be with myself and center_

_Clarity, peace, serenity_

No dudé más. Mi llamada iba a ser corta, precisa, aunque innecesaria. Él conocía todo sobre mí. Debería saber ya lo que le iba a decir.

- ¿Moshi moshi? -

- Etto… Shinichi… -

- Ran… ¿sucede algo? -

- Ai shiteru… Shinichi… -

- Pe-pero… ¿qué…? -

No le dejé tiempo a decir nada. Cerré mi móvil y lo dejé bajo el gran algarrobo. Mi sombrero quedó con él, así como todas mis pertenencias.

Únicamente me acompañó mi finísimo vestido.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightening out to do_

Si, era imposible dar vuelta atrás. El mar me rodeaba, invitándome a sentir sus congelados fluidos.

Este era el final de mi cuento de hadas en vivo. Mis pies arrastrándose se pusieron en contacto con el agua, que tentaba con su tinte azulado a mi cuerpo, que sin propia voluntad se iba yendo.

Y para peor, ya te extrañaba. Querría haberte dicho al oído los "te amo" que nunca pude decirte. Querría haberte abrazado, besado, acariciado, rozado, amado. Todo. Querría haber sido tuya y pertenecer a tu corazón. Pero eras mi martirio, mi suplicio. Para mí eras el amor y el odio encarnado. Pero te extraño. Te extraño… y era el adiós.

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

Los errores humanos se perdonan. Pero hay errores imposibles de ser perdonados. Un error es lo que estaba cometiendo. Pero, nadie me regañaría por lo que estaba haciendo. Después de todo, solo escucharía sus regaños.

Solo vos. Solo él. Pero ahora el mar.

Me estaba seduciendo con su belleza. Más no era comparable con la tuya. Mi olfato sentía tu olor, a pesar de estar impregnado de oxígeno asfixiante. Mis ojos te veían del otro lado del agua. Mi boca sentía tu sabor. Mis oídos inundados con tu voz. Mis manos aun te tocaban.

Y las lágrimas brotaron solas. Tu sonrisa iba hacia otra persona. No era más que un punto negro en tu vida.

Me fundí en el mar de desahogos. Mis tristezas se desvanecieron y mi vida con ellas. Un último respiro me quitó la vida. Mi vestido aun empapado le fue fiel a mi piel y se quedó conmigo hasta el final. Yo ya era feliz… tus problemas se habían acabado. Porque yo era un problema para vos, pero yo ya me había marchado. Y las lágrimas siguieron brotando, pero se mezclaron con la sal del mar. El anochecer ya se había adentrado. Y nadie me vino a buscar…

_It's time to be a big girl now _

_And big girls don't cry_

FIN[

N/A: lalala (8) xD.. bueno, creo que me inspiré en este songfic, tonteando mientras escuchaba Big Girls don't cry de Fergie... entonces, bueno, me dije: voy a escribir!.. y me salió esta cursileria U... por supuesto... que no me gusta xD... pero me gusta hacer sufrir a Ran, entonces, que mejor que hacer que se suicide? xD... (mente malvada que tengo T.T.. xD)

espero que les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por leer !! n.n  
si no es molestia¿me dejan un review? .


End file.
